Blog użytkownika:MenaWena/TMNT12\FF\ Smutne wycie...
Prolog ~ Koszmar... ''- Karai uważaj! - żółw zdążył ją odepchnąć zanim runął na nią spory kawał dachu. - Musimy się stąd szybko wydostać... - mruknął. Leo desperacko próbował znaleźć wyjście z walącego się budynku ,a głośne oddychanie dziewczyny mu w tym nie pomagało. Po chwili złapał ją za rękę i oboje stanęli na nogi. '- Ufasz mi, nie? - spytał.'' ''- T-ta...'' ''- Musisz skoczyć.'' ''- Dobr... Czekaj, co?! Pogięło cię?! - złapała się za głowę. - Jak skoczę to zginę!'' ''- Zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie okey. - na jego mordce pojawił się wymuszony uśmieszek. Karai głośno przełknęła ślinę.'' ''- A-a co z tobą...? - powiedziała wystraszona, gdy kolejny odłamek sufitu spadł.'' ''- Spokojnie, spotkamy się na dole.'' ''- O-obiecujesz?'' ''- Tak, obiecuję, a teraz skacz.. - rozkazał klepiąc ją po ramieniu i próbując jej tym samym dodać otuchy. Skoczyła. Leciała bezwładnie w dół, kilka pięter było już za nią, a całe życie przeleciało przed jej oczami. Gdy dotarła do wspomnień z Leonardo nagle, za nim rozbiła się o ziemię, w locie złapał ją Pete... Ocknęła się.'' ''- Tam jest Leo! Leć tam! Ratuj go!!'' Obudziła się z krzykiem i płaczem. Zasłoniła usta ręką. Znów ten sam sen, ten sam sen, który dręczy ją od kilku tygodniu. - Kłamca. - mruknęła do siebie. Tej nocy już nie zasnęła. Rozdział I ~ Na pomoc! Dziewczyna zeszła na dół głośno ziewając. Jej oczy były czerwone od płaczu i braku snu, a w myślach przeklinała samą siebie, że zgodziła się zająć pokój Leo. Mikey zauważył ten fakt. - Wszystko okey? - zapytał, zmartwiony stanem swojej 'siostry,' żółw. - Ta! Wszystko w jak najlepszy porządku... - mruknęła kierując się do kuchni, on podążył za nią. - Jesteś głodna? Zrobić ci herbaty? A może chcesz wody? - na każde z tych pytań Karai reagowała kręceniem głową w prawo i w lewo. - Jakoś cicho tu... Gdzie reszta? - spytała siadając na krześle .- Raph, Don, April i Casey poszli na patrol. Sensei pewnie medytuje.. - odparł zaglądając do lodówki. - Patrol? Tak wcześnie? - dziewczyna zdziwiła się, a żółw tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Czekaj, a czemu ty nie poszedłeś?- Bo mi się nie chciało - opuścił kuchnię wraz z pizzą w jego łapkach. Karai podążyła jedynie wzrokiem za nim i ze zrezygnowaniem jej głowa upadła na blat. Westchnęła głośno. - Karai! - podniosła głowę. Mikey wparował do kuchni z apteczką widać było, że czymś się przejął . - Zostajesz czy idziesz ze mną? - Huh, ale co się dzieje? Po co ci ta apt... - Donnie jest mocno ranny! Chodź, pomożesz mi! - chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Biegli jak szybko mogli, a podczas drogi Mikey opowiadał co się stało jego bratu - Shredder ma dwa nowe mutanty i są nimi wielkie, zmutowane wilki! Raph mówił, że są silne, zwinne i mogą rozciągać swój ogon do ogromnych rozmiarów! - mówił zafascynowany - Wiesz, już nawet zacząłem wymy... - A.. co one zrobiły twojemu bratu? - przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Raph powiedział, że biały wilk ugryzł go w ramię.. - Aż tak? - To są wielkie, zmutowane wilki. Więc logiczny jest fakt, że mają wielkie, ostre zęby - prychnął Mikey, jakby mówił właśnie o najoczywistszej rzeczy na świecie. Zatrzymali się obok starej fabryki - To tu.. Rozdział II ~ Duże, złe wilczki Karai spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na Mikey'iego. - Boisz się? - spytał. - Nie... - No to chodź - przewrócił oczami chłopak i wszedł do środka przez otwarte okno. Dziewczyna niechętnie podążyła za nim. Usłyszeli szept mówiący "Tutaj!". To była April trzymająca rannego Donnie'go. Rana nie była aż tak głęboka, ale była. - Dajcie tą apteczkę - powiedziała, a Mikey posłusznie podał jej przedmiot - Co tak długo? - skarciła ich, na to pytanie Karai wzruszyła ramionami - Dobra, idźcie pomóc Casey'emu i Raph'owi - chłopak skinął głową, wyciągnął broń po czym ruszył na pomoc, za to dziewczyna bezmyślnie podążyła za nim wzrokiem. - Zostanę z tobą, będę was bronić jak coś - mruknęła. Tak naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała tego robić. Nie chciała walczyć z tymi mutantami, nie była jeszcze gotowa. - Dobry pomysł - April zręcznie oplotła ramię żółwia bandażem, przed tym jeszcze posmarowała je czymś. Żółw jęknął z bólu i chwycił się za ramię. Karai spojrzała w kierunku walczących mutantów. Biały wilk przygniótł Rapha do ziemi, a ten próbował się mu wyrwać. Niestety bez skutku. Mutant próbował udusić żółwia swoim cielskiem. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że musi mu pomóc. Ostrożnie podeszła do białego futrzaka i go dotknęła. Wilczy Kieł natychmiast odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. - Em... - oddech dziewczyny nagle przyspieszył. Wilk nastawił uszu, jakby jej słuchał, wydawał się wtedy uroczy i nie agresywny - Puść go - Karai postanowiła spróbować z nim "pogadać", choć wiedziała, że to nie zadziała. O dziwo, mutant puścił Raph'a, który odetchnął z ulgą. - Dobry wilczek? - dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę by go dotknąć. Ten odsunął się od niej, spuścił głowę w dół, nie spuszczając jej dłoni z wzroku i zawarczał - Spokojnie... - powiedziała przybliżając się. Spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy. Nagle jego źrenica zmieniła się z wąskiej kreski do okręgu. Żółw w czerwonej bandanie zbliżył się do ściany i z stamtąd obserwował Karai, która próbowała zbliżyć się do futrzaka. Rozdział III ~ Czas to skończyć W tym samym czasie Mikey próbował uderzyć szarego wilka, który zwinnie unikał jego ataków. Po chwili do walki dołączył Casey, jednak został szybko odepchnięty w stronę ściany przez włochatego mutanta. - Mikey! Casey! Zwiewamy! - krzyknął Raph w stronę walczących. Młodszy żółw chwycił chłopaka o czarnych włosach za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. - Gdzie idziecie?! Dopiero się rozkręcam! - warknęła szara wilczyca. Rzuciła się ku nich, ale nie zdążyła złapać żadnego. Spojrzała na uciekających, wiedząc, że nie da rady ich dogonić - Tym razem macie farta - rzekła spokojniej. Odwróciła głowę w stronę swojego towarzysza - Kieł! Łap ją i idzemy - rozkazała. Biały futrzak momentalnie kłapnął szczękami, łapiąc nimi za ramię Karai. - Ał! - jęknęła z bólu - Puść mnie! - wrzasnęła. Desperacko wierciła się myśląc, że to jej pomoże. Przez to Kieł musiał mocniej wbić się zębami w jej rękę co spodowało jeszcze większy ból - P-proszę... - szepnęła patrząc w oczy bestii. Jego źrenice znów stały się cienką kreską. - Karai! - Mikey chciał zejść i popędzić jej na pomoc, ale jego starszy brat zatrzymał go. Niebieskooki spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Nie damy im rady - powiedział. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie kiwnął głową. - Wrócimy po ciebie! - rzekł w stronę Karai. - Jeśli spróbujecie gorzko tego pożałujecie - warknęła wadera*. Grupa przyjaciół wyszła z budnyku przy pomocy rozbitego okna. Wolnym, smętnym krokiem wrócili do kryjówki... --Potem-- - Jak mogliście pozwolić im na skrzywdzenie mojej Mivy?! - spytał groźnym tonem głosu mistrz Splinter. Był wściekły i każdy miał tego świadomość. - Oni byli za silni... - odezwał się zielonooki żółw. - I szybcy... - dorzucił Don. - Ugh... - westchnął Sensei - Macie ją ocalić - i po chwili namysłu dodał - Ale nie wyślę was tam samych. Idę z wami... - Sensei! Przecież o to mu chodzi! - Mikey był przerażony pomysłem jego ojca. - Nie chcę by stało się wam coś złego. - Ale... - Idę z wami - mruknął poraz ostatni - Chcę by zapłacił za skrzywdzenie Tang Shen i Leonarda - na te słowa jego ton głosu zmienił się z wściekłego na smutny. Gdy wszyscy usłyszeli ostatnie imię wypowiedziane przez mistrza również posmutnieli. Raphael wstał. Wolnym krokiem ruszył do swoich czterech ścian. Spojrzał na zdjęcie na którym wisiała niebieska bandana. "- Leo?! Leonardo?! - wołał zdezorientowany żółw. Nie mógł uwierzyć w prawdziwość historii opowiedzianej przez zapłakaną Karai - Odezwij się! - krzyknął poraz kolejny. Łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu gdy na swojej drodze spotkał niebieski pasek materiału - N-nie... nie! - upadł na kolana, a na jego policzkach stworzyły się prawdziwe wodospady łez" Otworzył oczy. Przetarł je rękoma wycierający łzy i chwycił jedyną pamiątkę po jego bracie. Przywiązał ją do swojej broni... Rodział IV ~ Ucieczka? Karai rozejrzała się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Była sama i to ją najbardziej przerażało. Gdzieś w głębi pokoju coś zapiszczało, po drugiej stronie coś spadło. Huk roztrzaskiwanego szkła spowodował nagłą panikę u dziewczyny. - Nosz! Kto to tu postawił?! - usłyszała damski głos. Nieznajoma zapaliła światło i Karai mogła przyjrzeć się jej oraz pokojowi. Miała długie, kręcone niebieskofioletoworóżowe włosy. Na jej zbroi panował kolor szary w różnych odcieniach. Obok jej nóg stał ten sam biały wilk. Znajdowali się w 'laboratorium' Baxtera, a ona w jednej z klatek. No pięknie... - Och, witaj Karai... - przywitał się futrzak szczerząc kły. Podszedł bliżej do dziewczyny, otworzył swym ogonem klatkę i spojrzał na nią z wyższością. - Wychodź - rozkazała niebieskowłosa. Karai posłusznie wstała jednak nie miała zamiaru iść z nimi. Wyskoczyła z jej więzienia i pomknęła w stronę wyjścia. Kieł był lekko zdezorientowany za to jego towarzyszka spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Podstawiła uciekinierce nogę, a ta legła przed drzwiami - A ty gdzie, słodziutka? - spytała z kpiną w głosie. Chwyciła ją za rękę. - Zostawcie mnie! - Chciałabym, naprawdę, ale nie mogę - mruknęła pomagając jej wstać. Karai jęknęła z bólu, gdy nieznajoma uścisnęła jej ranne ramię. Cieniutki strumyczek krwi popłynął po jej ręce. - Mia, chodźmy już lepiej- rzekł wilk podchodząc do nich. - Najpierw jej pomóż, jakbyśmy ją zabrali w takim stanie do góry to Shredzio by nas zatłukł. - No dobra - przewrócił oczami Kieł. Podniósł głowę i chuchnął na rękę czarnowłosej. Z jego pyszczka wyleciał niebieski dymek, który 'owił się' wokół ręki dziewczyny. Jej rana zniknęła -Tadam! - uśmiechnął się głupio. - Dobry piesek!- mruknęła z uśmiechem Mia, czochrając sierść na jego głowie. - A idź ty... - zaśmiał się. Po chwili ruszyli ku górze na spotaknie z ich 'mistrzem'. Rozdział V ~ Kłótnia... - Jesteśmy - powiedziała Mia w stronę jej Shreddera. Puściła Karai, a właściwie, rzuciła nią o podłogę. Dziewczyna powoli wstała na kolana i westchnęła głośno. Bała się, a zwłaszcza tej dwójki, której jakoś niespecjalnie zależało na jej... życiu. - Ostrożnie z nią, nie chcę by sobie coś zrobiła - mruknął mężczyzna. - Ta, ta - machnęła ręką niebieskowłosa. Shredder prychnął w odpowiedzi. Podszedł do leżącej na ziemi i podał jej rękę, którą Karai szybko odepchnęła. Wolała wstać na własnych siłach, a nawet gdyby nie mogła, w życiu by nie pozwoliła na pomoc od niego. - Moja samodzielna córka - rzekł z dumą. - Nie jestem twoją córką - zaprotestowała, cofając jedną z nóg do tyłu. Miała już w głowie plan ucieczki, teraz trzeba go tylko zrealizować. Mia zauważyła jej cofnięcie, schyliła się i szepnęła do Kła by pilnował drzwi. Wilk pokiwał głową. - To ja cię wychowałem więc jestem twoim ojcem - stwierdził. - Nie. To ty zabiłeś moją matkę, to ty mnie porwałeś i oszukiwałeś przez tyle lat! - wrzasnęła przybliżając się do niego - I po tym wszystkim nadal mnie dręczysz... - Karai.. - Daj mi odejść! - Nie mogę. Ja... Kocham cię - spróbował ją przytulić, ale ta odepchnęła go. - Ale ja Ciebie nie! Nienawidzę Cię! - znów krzyknęła. Shredder nie wytrzymał i chwycił ją mocno za rękę. - To już nie mój problem - warknął. - Puść mnie! - odparła próbując się uwolnić z uścisku. Mężczyzna spełnił jej życzenie, i tak samo jak przedtem Mia, rzucił nią o podłogę. - Tygrysi Pazurze, odprowadź ją - rozkazał. Mutant wykonał rozkaz mistrza. Niebieskowłosa podążyła za nimi wzrokiem. - To głupie - powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Mia -Czy nie widzisz tego?- Czego?- Zamiast zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, ty nadal chcesz go zabić. - Zrozum, on zabi... - Wiesz, że to twoja wina! I nie dość, że zabiłeś jego miłość to jeszcze porwałeś jego córkę... - wydarła się na niego - Mogłeś mieć normalne życie... moja matka Cię pokochała... - tu już jej głos się załamał. - Nie wspominaj mi nawet o niej. Nic dla mnie nie znaczyła.- Słucham?! To ja dla ciebie też nic nie znaczę?! - Oczywiście, że znaczysz, ale ona... - To dlatego ją zabiłeś?! - czuła jak łzy spływają powoli po jej twarzy. Mężczyzna westchnął głośno - Zabiłeś ją bo jej nie kochałeś?! - To nie jest już ważne... - Dla ciebie nic nie jest ważne! - Nieprawda! - No tak, zapomniałam o zemście i Karai! - Zamilcz! - uderzył ją w twarz. Dziewczyna zachwiała się, spojrzała na 'ojca' i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia kierując się do swojego pokoju. Pozwoliła łzą swobodnie płynąć po jej twarzyczce. Miała dość tego wszystkiego... chciała zrozumieć, ale nie potrafiła. Płakała. Nigdy jej nie uderzył, nawet gdy się kłócili. Do tamtej chwili miała w sobie trochę szacunku do niego. Teraz, szczerze go nienawidziła. Czuła się niekochana, niepotrzebna... Usiadła w koncie, chcąc się ukryć przed nimi wszystkimi. - Mia? - usłyszała męski głos. W progu stał jej przyjaciel w zmienionej formie. - Idź sobie... - wybełkotała. On nie posłuchał. Usiadł obok niej i przytulił ją. Odwzajemniła uścisk. Po chwili tulenia, spojrzała na jego zmartwioną mordkę. Łzy przestały już spływać w tak dużych ilościach, a na jej twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech. - Kocham cię - powiedział czałując ją w czoło - I jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje cię uderzyć to cię obronię... - Ja ciebie też kocham - mówiąc to wtuliła się w jego ciało. Rozdział VI - Początek końca - Mogliśmy uciec... - westchnął cicho Kieł - Ale nieee... - Zamknij się - warknęła szara wilczyca. - Powiedz mi, czemu nie możemy ich zostawić i pobiec gdzie nas łapy poniosą? - spytał po chwili. - Bo... nie, a teraz bądź cicho - odpowiedziała nie przestając się rozglądać - Może tu nie przyjdą? - powiedziała już głośniej w stronę Pazura. - Przyjdą - słysząc tą odpowiedź, Mia przewróciła oczami. Stoją tu od jakiś dwóch godziny, jest jakieś pięć stopni na minusie, a ten uparty tygrys nadal twierdzi, że oni tu przylezą. - Ty nadal w to wierzysz? - spytała, patrząc na niego z podirytowaniem w oczach. Kieł zastrzygł prawem uchem. Odwrócił się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. - Nadchodzą - rzekł po chwili. Rzeczywiście, trzy zmutowane żółwie, kunoichi, zmutowany szczur i gościu z pomalowaną twarzą, zmierzali ku nim. Wilki zawyły chcąc zwabić do siebie Razhora oraz Rybiegoryja, którzy postanowili się gdzieś schować przed zimnem. Mutanci zeskoczyli na dół. - Są już? - spytał, czekający na dole, Razhar. - Idą tu... pewnie już tu są - odparł Pazur rozglądając się. Ich przeciwnicy pewnie usłyszeli wycie, więc logicznym jest to, że postanowili się zakraść. - Nie mylisz się, tygrysku - rzekł wychodzący z cienia Michelangelo, razem z Raphem. Biały wilk warknął w ich stronę. Po chwili z ciemności wyszła reszta bandy. - O, Hamoto Yoshi... - uśmiechnął się złowrogo - A co Cię tu sprowadza? - spytał. Szczur nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na niego ze złością w oczach. Zrobił krok do przodu i dał znak swoim synom, by zaatakowali. Donnie rzucił się na waderę, która była na to przygotowana. Przywaliła mu głową w brzuch, a gdy ten upadł, owinęła jego szyję swym ogonem. - I po co ci to było? - warknęła z uśmieszkiem na mordce, a w tym samym czasie, Mikey pobiegł na pomoc drugiemu bratu, który właśnie siłował się z Kłem. ~ No i się zaczęło... ~ Rozdział VII - Czekaj, co?! Raph zamachnął się, a Kieł zwinnie uniknął ataku. Mimo swojej wagi i postury, wilk był szybszy niż żółw przewidywał. Kolejna próba uderzenia tej bestii się powiodła, co wyraźnie zdenerwowało futrzaka. Warknął, gdy młodszy brat zielonookiego również dołączył do walki. - Ugh - westchnął co spowodowało uśmiech u braci. Patrząc tak na nich, przypomniały mu się słowa Mii, gdy opowiadała mu o żółwiach. "Ten z czerwoną bandaną łatwo się wkurza i zazwyczaj woli walczyć sam, ale nie wiem jak teraz jest. Ich lider zginął, a to właśnie jemu Raphael chciał zawsze pokazać, że jest lepszy". Zawsze warto spróbować ich tak rozdzielić. Z dwoma walka może być nawet trochę trudna. - Heh, musisz mieć braciszka do pomocy, co? - zadrwił wilk, odpychając Raph'a ogonem. - Nie dasz rady pokonać 'bezbronnego wilczka' samemu? Ojoj, jeśli chcesz mogę ci się sam poddać - mówił dalej, zmieniając głos na słodszy, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem. Położył się i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Oczywiście, cały czas był gotów, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. - Grr - warknął żółw - Mikey, idź pomóc Donniemu - rozkazał. - Raph- - Idź! - żółwik posłusznie pobiegł ku bratu. I o to chodziło ich przeciwnikowi. Teraz będzie mu o wiele łatwiej. - Pokaż na co cię stać, przerośnięty kundlu! - zadrwił, tym razem, Raph. - Jak chcesz - wyszczerzył kły wilk. Raphael zaszarżował na niego, lecz przeciwnik ani nie drgnął. Gdy żółw zbliżył się wystarczająco blisko, Kieł owinął gonem jego nogę, podniósł do góry i rzucił od pobliską ścianę. Chłopak chicho jęknął, jednak wstał dość szybko, spojrzał na wroga wyczekującym wzrokiem. Mutant doskoczył do niego i wstał na dwie łapy, a przednie oparł o ścianę przy której Raph stał. - Już po tobie - szepnął wilk, znów próbując owinąć ogon wokół ciała żółwia. Ten jednak, zareagował i kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch, co go odrzuciło od niego. Wymieniali się tak ciosami przez dobre parę minut, aż zdenerwowana bestia naskoczyła na rywala. Wbił pazury prawej łapy w jego ramię. - Ugh! Złaź ze mnie! - syknął Raphael. Nieprzyjaciel się tylko uśmiechnął złośliwie. - Jak chcesz, Raphie - odparł. Zszedł z niego i niemal natychmiast chwycił go za nogę swymi kłami, podniósł w górę i rzucił przed siebie. Żółw toczył się przez jakiś metr. Spróbował wstać, lecz szybko upadł. - Och, to już koniec? - spytał drwiąco. Wtedy Raph rzucił w niego sai. Niestety, lub stety, nie trafił, a cała sytuacja tylko bardziej rozwścieczyła mutanta. - Wiesz, mogłem to zakończyć szybko, pod swoją drugą postacią, ale - podszedł do niego powoli, zmienił postać i chwycił żółwia za skorupę - wolę to załatwić tak... - wyciągnął katanę i spojrzał głęboko w zielone oczy. - Mam nadzieję, że Leo mi nie będzie mieć za złe, jeśli cię zabiję - uśmiechnął się, przekręcając głowę w prawo. Raph się nie odezwał. Był zszokowany tym, kto właśnie mu groził, kto jeszcze przed chwilą jako wilk z nim walczył. Niebieskie oczy wydawały się przenikać żółwia na wylot. - ... A-ale jak? C-czemu? - chłopak był bliski płaczu widząc znów swojego starszego brata. - L-leo... - Leo nie ma z nami. Jestem tylko ja - podniósł rękę do góry, gotów zakończyć żywot przeciwnika. - Pa pa, Raphie! - Nie! - ktoś chwycił go za rękę w ostatniej chwili. - Ugh! Mia, puść mnie! - warknął. - Nie pozwolę ci go zabić! - syknęła w odpowiedzi - Leoś, wiem, że tam jesteś! Walcz! - powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy, które powoli zaczęły się zmieniać. Mutant chwycił się za głowę, tym samym puszczając żółwia, który przestraszony, nie mógł się ruszyć. Patrzył z przerażeniem na tą scenkę. Mia podeszła do przyjaciela i chwyciła go za rękę. - Leoś? Rozdział VIII - Przytulasy Dziewczyna spojrzała na zszokowanego żółwia w czerwonej bandanie. Reszta jego rodziny chyba nie zauważyła całej tej sytuacji, bo dalej walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Niebieskooki otworzył oczy i równie spłoszonym wzrokiem patrzył na brata. - Raphie? - powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się. - Leonardo! - rzucił mu się w ramiona, a jego brat odwzajemnił uścisk. Raph był bliski płaczu, właściwie trochę płakał. Mia obserwowała całą tą sytuację. Była szczęśliwa widząc ich, tulących się, wesołych. Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, a wyrzuty sumienia opuściły ją. - Leoś! - ktoś krzyknął rozpaczliwie. Najmłodszy z braci rzucił się ku starszym i przytulił ich obu jak najmocniej potrafił. Po chwili do grupowego uścisku dołączył również Donnie. Tygrysi Pazur spojrzał w ich kierunku groźnym wzrokiem, mając zamiar wyciągnąć swoją broń. Mia i Leonardo niemal równocześnie odwzajemnili jego spojrzenie i warknęli odsłaniając swoje wydłużone kły. Żółwie wstały, a April podbiegła i przytuliła się do Leo, za to Casey tylko się uśmiechnął, chwilę później, Splinter również dołączył do kolejnego zbiorowego tulasa. - Dobrze Cię widzieć z powrotem! - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa z miną jakby się miała zaraz poplakać. - Właśnie, tęskniliśmy... - odezwał się Donatello znów przytulając starszego brata. - Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Mikey, płacząc i uśmiechając się równocześnie. - Heh, fajnie wyglądasz z tymi uszkami i ogonkiem - uśmiechnął się 'wrednie' Raphael. Leo uśmiechnął się szerzej i przewrócił oczyma. Tygrys wraz z jego 'podwładnymi' zniknęli, wtopili się w cień, nie zamierzali ponowić ataku. Właściwie czekali na ruch Mii. Podczas gdy rodzina rozmawiała i szykowała się do drogi powrotnej, ona stała na uboczu. Już miała odejść gdzieś, by im nie przeszkadzać, lecz znajomy głos ją zatrzymał. - Mia? - Uh... - odwróciła się w stronę znajomego głosu. Leo stał przed nią, z wyciągnięta dłonią i z tym swoim uroczym uśmiechem. Spojrzała na jego rękę, potem na niego, następnie na jego rodzinę, która również się miło uśmiechała. Mia westchnęła chwytają jego dłoń i odwzajemniła uśmiech. I nic juz nie mogło zepsuć im tego dnia, w którym go odzyskali ~ Rozdział IX - Aw, Raphie Noc. Uliczne lampy zaświeciły odganiając swym światłem mrok panujący w mieście. Cisza. Zagłuszana przez odgłosy jeżdżących w tę i we w tę pojazdów. Niebieskie oczy obserwowały jak kolejna grupka nastolatków idzie przed siebie opowiadając przy okazji głupie historie, po każdej wybuchała śmiechem. Znudzona dziewczyna westchnęła głośno i machnęła ogonem w prawo. Oparła głowę na ręce, która z kolei oparta była o murek pełniący funkcję balustrady. Uniosła oczy ku górze by móc spojrzeć na gwieździste niebo. Kolejne westchnięcie uciekło z jej ust. - Dammit. Chyba czas wracać - mruknęła do siebie. Zmieniając postać skoczyła do przodu i zaczęła biec w stronę kanałów. Zwolniła parę metrów przy kryjówce, której jeszcze nie ośmieliła się nazywać domem, spoglądając na obraz przed nią. Najstarszy z żółwich braci leżał na kanapie obejmując dwóch młodszych, podczas gdy najmłodszy leżał na nim. Spali. Łatwo było to stwierdzić, oddychali spokojnie. Podchodząc bliżej zauważyła chłopaka o czarnych włosach leżącego na podłodze, przed kanapą, oraz rudą dziewczynę śpiącą smacznie na sofie. Uśmiech wpłynął na jej usta widząc ich miny. Znów zamieniając się w "człowieka" weszła do kuchni chcąc napić się szklanki wody. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie, ale była do tego przyzwyczajona. Odwróciła się ku wejściu i od razu podskoczyła. Wystraszyła się własnego chłopaka, który cicho się zaśmiał. - Nie śpisz? - spytała podnosząc brew. - Spałem. Obudziłaś mnie - mruknął niezadowolony. - Przepraszam... - Nie ma za co - odparł szybko patrząc w jej oczy. Ta zauważając to spojrzała automatycznie w dół - Coś się stało? - Nie. Ja... - Ty co? - Ugh, sama nie wiem - prychnęła, następnie przykładając szklankę do ust - Czuję się tutaj jakoś... dziwnie. Czuję coś czego nie czułam już od dawna... Ych! I tak nie zrozumiesz. - Rozumiem i to bardzo dobrze. Nawet wiem jak ci pomóc - uśmiechnął się. - Co masz na- - zaczęła, ale żółw chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Dziewczyna była lekko zdziwiona, ale dała sobą poprowadzić. Wkraczając do salonu, chłopak puścił jej rękę by podejść do innego pokoju i zabrać stamtąd dwa koce. Mia usiadła na kanapie uważnie obserwując poczynania żółwia, który właśnie podniósł Casey'ego po czym położył go obok April i przykrył ich kocem. Uśmiechnęła się widząc ich uśmiechy, gdy tak leżeli obok siebie tuląc się. - Coś czuje, że Don mnie za to zabije - zaśmiał się cicho żółw. Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. - Nie martw się, nic mu nie powiem - uśmiechnęła się wrednie. - Ta, ta. Tyle razy już to od ciebie słyszałem, a potem co? - przerwał - "Kieł, musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy" - dodał po chwili imitując głos wkurzonego Shreddera. Kolejne parsknięcie wydobyło się z ust dziewczyny. Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i przybliżył do niej na co ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Po chwili ich usta się złączyły w pocałunku, który trwał dłuższą chwilę. Mia oplotła swoje ręce naokoło szyi Leosia, a ten odwdzięczył się objęciem jej talii. - Wiedziałem - rzekł Raph z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dwójka zakochanych odskoczyła od siebie by potem spojrzeć wystraszonym wzrokiem na mutanta - Co? Mam coś na twarzy? - Myśleliśmy, że śpisz... - Jak widać nie - ziewnął - Która godzina? - spytał żółw w czerwonej bandanie. Jego starszy brat usiadł obok niego i okrył ich kocem, po czym przysunął do siebie wciąż śpiących młodszych braci. Zostawił trochę miejsca dla Mii by mogła spać z nimi. - Coś koło północy - odparła dziewczyna siadając pomiędzy nimi. - Dobranoc - mruknął najstarszy. - Ta, branoc - burknął zielonooki. - Śpijcie dobrze - mówiąc to, mutantka przytuliła się do siedzącego obok niej żółwia. Ten spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Heh, żeś se wybrał. Kolejna z klanu stopy- - A, śpij już - przewrócił oczami. - Też Cię kocham, brachu - szepnął cichutko, tak by go nie usłyszał, Raph tuląc się do Leo. - Aww, ja ciebie też. - Cicho bądź - warknął młodszy podnosząc głowę. - Dobra, dobra... Raphie. - Umrzesz. ~*~ Ten rozdział zajął jakiś miesiąc i przepraszam za to, ale nie miałam pomysłu na niego Dx Tak btw. to najsłodszy rozdział jaki w życiu napisałam c; W następnym będzie już trochę akcji >:D Kategoria:Opowiadania